<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We Didn't Start The Fire [This Almost Scans If You Squint Remix] by silveradept</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29027415">We Didn't Start The Fire [This Almost Scans If You Squint Remix]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/silveradept/pseuds/silveradept'>silveradept</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Filk, Multi, Remix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:42:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29027415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/silveradept/pseuds/silveradept</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ladybug needs convincing to save the world, because the world doesn't look like it wants to be saved, in something close to the form of the Billy Joel song.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Alya Césaire/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We Didn't Start The Fire [This Almost Scans If You Squint Remix]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22328743">We Didn't Start The Fire</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSeanchai/pseuds/AlexSeanchai">AlexSeanchai</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Took <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22408924">the story that I made out of Alex's excellent outline</a>, and, as part of a challenge to remix, thought I could tell it in the form of the original Billy Joel song.</p><p>This is the result.</p><p>Don't say you weren't warned.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ladybug, Chat Noir,<br/>
Presser coming on the hour<br/>
Banks of mics, camera pods, everyone's set. </p><p>Chat promised behind-the-scenes,<br/>
Ladyblog has got the stream<br/>
No akuma so far, dodged a bullet.</p><p>Sheaf of notes in her hand,<br/>
Girl in red takes the stand<br/>
Thanks us all, says to sit,<br/>
Calms her breathing quite a bit.</p><p>Tells of our context:<br/>
"Planet's going to get rekt.<br/>
Won't you use your magic cure?<br/>
Help us make the planet pure!"</p><p>[And we said:]</p><p>"We didn't start the fire.<br/>
It was always burning<br/>
Since the world's been turning.<br/>
We didn't start the fire!<br/>
No, we didn't light it<br/>
But we tried to fight it."</p>
<hr/><p>Ladybug, having explained,<br/>
Says that she will abstain<br/>
From any use of magic<br/>
that could turn back the clock.</p><p>"It's not easy to control,<br/>
And I wouldn't want to troll<br/>
By sending all the planet<br/>
to the K-Pg block. </p><p>"More importantly,<br/>
what's with only asking me<br/>
when many other people<br/>
could fix it just as well?" </p><p>Low murmurs, couple gasps,<br/>
Will Ladybug be put on blast?<br/>
Confusion in the the press pool<br/>
Everybody here's fooled! </p><p>[And she says:] </p><p>"I will not fix the fire.<br/>
It was always burning<br/>
Since the world's been turning.<br/>
I will not fix the fire.<br/>
No, you didn't light it<br/>
But you failed to fight it."</p>
<hr/><p>Ladyblogger, first Q,<br/>
"What the hell is wrong with you?"<br/>
Ladybug recites a list;<br/>
Corporate guys our ire's missed. </p><p>Oil men could go green<br/>
Pony Ma could make a scene<br/>
Gabriel could pay his girls<br/>
More than subsistence.</p><p>If we put our effort in,<br/>
Maybe then she'll try<br/>
Then some rando weird guy<br/>
Asks her if she's really bi. (She is.)</p><p>One last Q from AP,<br/>
"Why not take and then see?"<br/>
Before his Lady explodes,<br/>
Chat says it's a no-go.</p><p>[And he says:] </p><p>"Why did you fan that fire?<br/>
It was always burning<br/>
Since the world's been turning.<br/>
You should be promptly fired.<br/>
While villains didn't write it,<br/>
They'd all be delighted." </p>
<hr/><p>Portal warp, secret vid<br/>
Explaining what they just did.<br/>
Hawkmoth boasting<br/>
Before he's shut up.</p><p>Another clip, Heroes Day.<br/>
Chat Noir gets blown away.<br/>
Mentions all of this,<br/>
A Hawkmoth psy-op.</p><p>"Keep the Lady's optimism,"<br/>
Showcases a Cataclysm,<br/>
Chat has got some words to share,<br/>
"Don't make me come over there!"</p><p>[And he says:]</p><p>"I wouldn't start the fire.<br/>
It'll keep on burning<br/>
As the world is turning.<br/>
You cannot stop the fire,<br/>
Because once you light it<br/>
You can never fight it."</p>
<hr/><p>Marinette needs a lesson,<br/>
Economics study session.<br/>
"Can we make it not suck?<br/>
Why should I give a fuck?" </p><p>Girlfriend, cheering, what's it for?<br/>
A million hits and many more.<br/>
"Ladybug gave the biz,<br/>
Chat Noir added a diss."</p><p>Suspicious looks floating past,<br/>
Model smiles holding fast.<br/>
Happy blogger smooches her<br/>
Dazed, wobbles, boyfriend's turn.</p><p>Economic orthodoxy,<br/>
Using kisses as a proxy,<br/>
What's the pricing for their wares?<br/>
I don't think she even cares!</p><p>[And they say:] </p><p>"We didn't start the fire.<br/>
It was always burning<br/>
Since our hearts were yearning.<br/>
We didn't start the fire.<br/>
But when Hawkmoth's gone<br/>
It will still burn on, and on<br/>
And on, and on…"</p>
<hr/><p>We didn't start the fire<br/>
It was always burning<br/>
Since the world's been turning<br/>
We didn't start the fire<br/>
No, we didn't light it<br/>
But we tried to fight it</p><p>I will not fix the fire<br/>
It was always burning<br/>
Since the world's been turning<br/>
I will not fix the fire<br/>
No, you didn't light it<br/>
But you failed to fight it</p><p>I wouldn't start the fire<br/>
It'll keep on burning<br/>
As the world is turning<br/>
You cannot stop the fire<br/>
Because once you light it<br/>
You can never fight it</p><p>We didn't start the fire<br/>
It was always burning<br/>
Since our hearts were yearning…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>